


薔薇と太陽

by Domotomomo



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotomomo/pseuds/Domotomomo





	薔薇と太陽

堂本光一是清理过后才回去的。

毕竟他可不想让堂本刚担心，再加上尸鬼的血污臭得能让他嗅觉暂时失灵。他轻手轻脚地回到房间，依稀看见堂本刚好好的躺在床上，自从互相表白过后，他们就睡在一起了——

堂本光一停下了脚步。

不仅是因为他突然闻到了信息素的味道，他平常也能闻到，只是从没有像这次的浓重，甜腻得仿佛置身于一片蔷薇花丛之中。更重要的是，他看见堂本刚睁着眼，一眨不眨地盯着天花板看。

如果是平常，他应该是能够沉睡到天亮的。

堂本光一径直走了上去，坐在床沿，虽然omega的信息素撩动着他逐渐越烈的心房：他不止一次想标记堂本刚了，如果不是积压了那么多事情的话，他不想再伤害他。

“....刚？”

堂本光一的喉头上下移动了一番，他看见堂本刚的额上覆着一层细汗，原本有些苍白的肌肤泛上了如蔷薇花苞似的红。他半眯着眼偏头，有些晶亮却湿润的眸子在灯光下透露着些情欲的光芒。

“光一。”

堂本光一感觉自己的心快要从嗓子眼里跳出来了，空气开始变得既热又潮，还带着萦绕不去的蔷薇甜香。他像是平常一样随意的叫着名字，可在堂本光一的耳朵里，他上扬的语调里夹杂着一丝疑似兴奋的颤抖，也不如从前清澈的声线，他黏糊的鼻音仿佛一头正在他怀里撒娇的小兽。

他只用一句话，就让堂本光一向来占据着大脑的理智被击打得溃不成军。

“标记我。”

 

还好堂本光一仍旧能想清楚某些事情。

比如他大抵是知道了堂本刚进入了发情期，而先前从没有遇到过是因为他经常注射着抑制剂。床上的人等了会儿见没反应，突然一个翻身，将没有回过神来的堂本光一压在了身下。信息素直冲鼻腔，像要融化他的脑子似的。双腿有意无意地擦过略略勃起的性器，堂本光一睁大眼，看见堂本刚嘴角边似有似无的笑意。

“刚！”堂本光一扶着他的肩，才发现他除了一件质地有些发硬的衬衫外再也没有穿什么了。堂本刚低下头，仿佛乖巧猫咪般地舔咬着他的下巴和喉间，他烫得就像一团在怀中的火。“你的身体....”

“唔，难道你不想干我？”身上的人在他耳边沉声说着，浑浊的低音吐着气，嘴里说的却是从不听见过的语气，“别以为我平常都不知道你在想什么，巨匠。”

堂本光一沉默半晌，最终啧了一声，一只手掌从光滑的脊背向下抚着，像在点燃一根细长的导火索似的，让堂本刚不由得浑身一次颤栗。

omega屈从于alpha，但堂本光一和堂本刚却更像是在臣服彼此。

堂本光一抱着堂本刚坐起了身，隔着布料硬涨起来的性器抵在了堂本刚的腿间。堂本光一的手掌最后停留在了后者圆润的屁股上，他揉捏着，指上的薄茧偶尔掠过早已浸满水液的后穴。堂本刚呼吸紊乱着，可能是一直都用抑制剂的缘故，他没几次尝试过发情期的滋味，而抑制太久，仅仅是一次抚摸都能让他浑身燥热得不像话。而他下一秒便感觉到堂本光一的另一只手挑逗着他颈脖处的腺体，这让他觉得酥麻的电击感直流窜在体内，忍不住嘴边的呻吟。

“光一...”堂本刚不耐地叫了声，可alpha的信息素让他酸软着提不起劲，只能如蚊子叫般的音量说着，“我可憋了二十年，你要补偿我。”

堂本光一一向更喜欢用行动证明。

他吻上堂本刚的唇，甚至撞了下对方的贝齿，继而扫过了他口里似乎带着蜜甜的每一处，卷起了那处滚烫的舌尖。这个吻结束在了堂本刚从嘴边溢出的一声喘息和带出的几道银丝。他的衬衫大开着，堂本光一揉搓着对比正常男人来说稍加丰满的胸部，低下头含着那颗早已挺立多时的乳首，用粗糙的舌苔轻柔舔舐，却在之后用牙尖咬了一口。

“...疼！”堂本刚嘶了一声，瞪了眼前人一眼，双腿不自觉环住了堂本光一的腰间。他的手没什么地方放，只能又绕着堂本光一的颈脖，但现在，他只想让堂本光一早点进来，后面像被蚂蚁啃咬似的痒，这让他感到从未有过的羞耻。“别捏了！”

但要说疼，还是快感占了上位。堂本光一又对准堂本刚的嘴亲了一口，笑眯眯地问：

“那你想要什么？”

堂本刚瞪大一双圆眸看了他几眼，一张脸红得可能就像长濑智也种出的那种奇怪的蔬菜：番茄与苹果的结合体。他一开始什么也说不出口，可下体被撩拨到胀痛着，后面空荡荡的，想要被什么填满，堂本刚轻吸一口气，有些泛红了的眼角眯了眯，小声说道：

“想要光一...”

堂本光一不再说什么，他的手上早就沾满了堂本刚的体液，中指在穴口摩挲片刻后，竟然顺利地插了进去，肠壁也没有在意异物的侵入，反正紧紧绞着，像立刻发现了猎物一样。堂本光一玩似的再加上了一根手指，穴里被刺激地流出更多体液，堂本刚在他怀里呻吟着，软成水一样的身体让他把头靠在他的肩膀之上。

三根手指在后穴里抽插着，体液顺流而下，滴滴答答反而让两人都湿了一片，空气中蔷薇的香味又浓了些。堂本光一觉得怀里的堂本刚在抓着他的衣服，捏成一团皱巴巴的，又松展开来胡乱地抚平，黏糊的喘息在他耳边带着芬芳热气，让堂本光一止不住一把捏住堂本刚的腰肢——就如他所想的，那能被他一把就握住的细滑腰肢，两个被他啃得红肿的乳首，色情而断断续续的呻吟真是让他性器硬到发疼。

魔物。

堂本光一的脑内不知怎么就想到了这个词语，他加快了手指抽插的速度，热烫的体液似乎快要把他的手指给融化了。他另一只手握住了堂本刚起头的下体，不轻不重地套弄着，指甲盖刮搔着铃口的时候，成功听见了堂本刚充满甜腻的一声娇喘。

堂本光一看了眼手中有些粘稠的白浊，射过一次的堂本刚在他怀里微微喘气，让他好笑地问道：

“你是有多久没做过了？”

堂本刚不重地掐了把他的腰，白了他一眼，鼓着两颊反问：

“你说呢？”

“也好。”堂本光一松开了堂本刚，而后者跪在地上，似乎已经知道该做些什么了。“等一会儿就干你。”

堂本刚是知道alpha的生殖器要比平常人大一些的，可当堂本光一释放出他的野兽时，还是让他吓了一跳，甚至在握着时，都能感受到那种炙热，细微跳动的青筋在他手心里颤动。

堂本光一倒吸了一口气。

就在堂本刚伸出他那一小块柔嫩的舌尖，舔去他顶端有些泛出的液体的时候。堂本光一扶着他的后脑勺，距离堂本刚剪去那头长发已经忘记过去了多少时间了，长出来的发梢帖服在他汗湿的颈间。堂本刚并不讨厌有些咸腥的液体，他努力张开嘴来含入那根巨物，但不是很顺利，这对于两人来说都是一种不够满足的折磨。温暖湿润如同后穴的嘴包裹着它，两边的牙尖刮在根壁上反而带来些零碎的快感，头顶的人满足的喘息是无限的动力。

“つよ...”

堂本光一喊着名字，灼热的性器在口腔中又涨大了一圈，在吞吐时提腰一顶便顶在了喉管的深处。这让堂本刚略微有些干呕，他的眼里像起了一层薄雾似的，每天清晨都能看见。堂本光一深入的动作逐渐加快。最后在堂本刚也变得滚烫的口腔中射精，乳白而浓稠的精液引得他一阵咳嗽。堂本光一喘着气抽出性器来，而堂本刚的嘴角发酸，这让他有些闭不上嘴，一缕白色液体顺势流了下来，衬着那双山尖般的唇一抹艳红。

堂本刚抬眼，在堂本光一的眼里，那两道弯弯的上目线倏地击中了他，而他看见堂本刚伸出舌头，将嘴角边的液体一卷，“咕”的一声给咽了进去。

“吃掉啦....啊！”

堂本光一臂力惊人地又把堂本刚捞起放在了腿上，锢在怀里和他接吻，似乎他嘴里有世界上最甜的蜜糖，可不爱甜食的堂本光一唯独只爱这一份。堂本刚被情热的气息扑打得晕晕乎乎，但依旧感受到了正抵在他穴口的性器。

“都怪你，又硬了。”

堂本光一低声在怀里人耳垂边说着，那耳垂又红又烫，可爱极了。堂本刚抿着嘴，在低头吻了吻堂本光一的眼帘后，忽然伸手拿住了根部，重新勃起的性器上是他所熟悉的跃动。后穴已经混乱得不成样子，湿淋淋地流着水迹，他现在真的只像一只想要交配的小兽，虽然他的确在发情期——他用穴口摩擦着坚挺的性器，肠液沾湿了身上的耻毛，粘成一团，堂本光一扶着堂本刚的腰：

“自己来？”

语气里有些惊异，堂本刚盯着他看，看他有些汗湿的刘海，鼻尖处的几滴汗水，棱角分明的脸庞和在他眼里性感极了的薄唇，更重要的是——他满满对他充满爱意的眼神。

“唔啊！......”

堂本刚腰身一提，对准顶端径直插进了小穴里，传来一声咕啾闷响。这可比几根手指要厉害得多，巨物立马就抚平了他每一处肠壁，将整个甬道十足十撑了个满满当当。可再怎么说，这也是堂本刚的第一次，他浑身发抖，快感与有些撕裂的疼痛不分上下，却意外有些喜欢这种感觉。堂本光一心疼地吻着堂本刚的眼角，托着他的屁股小心地动作，说实在的，他并没那么有耐心，他的自制力早就在堂本刚推倒他那一刻起开始消磨殆尽了。堂本光一扒下了堂本刚身上仅剩的衣服，而露出他们共有的杰作：吻痕，咬迹，泛着红的黏糊糊的肉体。

堂本刚感觉身下突如其来的酸涨，堂本光一每动一下，就像让他在云里漂浮着似的爽到不行，被填满的小穴还不满足，堂本刚又动了动腰肢。

“动一动，光一。”

他眼上的长睫毛被不知什么时候溢出的泪水粘成了一缕缕，可怜样儿地看着堂本光一。后者挎起了他的两条腿，他早就想这样做了——堂本光一律动着腰，狠狠撞击在甬道的深处，扑哧的水声连绵不绝，堂本刚抑制着仿佛要爆发出来的呻吟，大抵是顾忌定居点还有别人在的缘故，于是他只能小声地呜咽，让堂本光一更想好好欺负他，将他吞吃入腹。

“哈啊...光一...抱我...”堂本刚甚至连眼睛都睁不开了，他在黑暗中只追寻着那丝太阳的气息，偏过头去吻堂本光一。他有些上气不接下气，发出的也只是些气音而已。“你是我的，是我的光一，对吧？不要...不要离开我...”

他勒紧了堂本光一的脖子，但显得没有多少力气。堂本光一照旧动作着，他的顶端甚至触到有些开了口的宫腔，每顶一次，怀里人就能娇吟一声，火热的软肉裹着性器，就连瞬间的抽出也不允许一样。堂本刚已经浑身无力了，他的脑袋昏沉，沉醉在无尽的快感之中，堂本光一像他戒不掉的一种迷幻药。

“光一....我想射....”

他的前端早就挺起了，要爆炸似的硬着。堂本光一抱紧他，转头，撩开堂本刚的发梢，在他的腺体上张嘴咬了上去，仿佛在决定他的领地一般毫不留情。

被标记了。

花香的气息浓重到了极点，在太阳的照耀下，花苞绽放了开来，那会是盛开在废土中最美丽的一朵蔷薇。

堂本刚的心在剧烈地跳动之后又沉了下去，因为那巨物并没有退下去，反而在他的甬道里形成了结，缠着他的软肉不肯离开。紧接着便是射出的一股股浓稠精液，在脆弱的甬道里横冲直撞——会射在宫腔里吧，堂本刚想，他把头埋在堂本光一的胸前，以至于不让自己叫出声来，他也射了，共同到达的高潮只不过让两人更加黏腻一分罢了——会怀孕吧？堂本刚又想，虽然他不是不想给堂本光一生个孩子。

因为这是他的alpha了。

他满心欢喜。


End file.
